1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microwave popcorn poppers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved popcorn popper for popping conventional popcorn in a microwave oven. Currently, individuals generally utilize specially packaged popcorn contained within expandable bags for use in microwave ovens. Popcorn in this form is extremely expensive and individuals are unable to regulate the amount of popping oil utilized according to their individual taste. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a reusable utensil for efficiently popping conventional popcorn in conventional microwave ovens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of microwave popcorn poppers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a microwave popcorn popper is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,160, which issued to G. Wokeck on Nov. 10, 1981. This patent discloses a receptacle for popping corn and microwave ovens which has a quadrilateral bowl with upwardly diverging side walls formed from a microwave penetrable material. A snap-on cover having four side walls is removably mountable upon an upper rim of the bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,816, which issued to G. McNamara on Jan. 29, 1985, discloses a microwave popcorn popping appliance having an upwardly opening conical receptacle for receiving unpopped corn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,561, which issued to H. Vaeth et al on Jan. 7, 1986, discloses nesting microwave transparent receptacles for popping corn. The popper receptacle has an inverted pyramidal shaped cavity and a cover receptacle is profiled at one end for encapsulating orientation over the popper receptacle. A dispenser is provided for distributing melted butter to the popped kernels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,290, which issued to M. Campbell on Feb. 9, 1988, discloses a microwave popcorn popper having a popping section transparent to microwaves, a container portion within the popping section for preventing an amount of popped corn from leaving the popping section and a partially microwave opaque section communicating with the popping section for receiving the popped corn. Dispensing apparatus for supplying melted butter to the popped corn after a time delay is also disclosed.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a microwave popcorn popper having a centrally disposed vertical tube with an upwardly opening frusto conical receptacle for receiving unpopped corn kernels and popping oil. Additionally, none of the above devices disclose the use of a downwardly and outwardly inclined partition floor for directing popped corn away from the central focal point of the container within a microwave oven. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the provision of a vertically extending tube having an upwardly opening conical receptacle for receiving unpopped corn and having a cap formed by two semi-circular plates connected by a central hinge and provided with nesting quarter spherical segments for dispensing salt or butter to popcorn. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of microwave popcorn poppers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such microwave popcorn poppers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.